<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NSFW Original Character Art by warhead_ache</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455866">NSFW Original Character Art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/warhead_ache/pseuds/warhead_ache'>warhead_ache</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/warhead_ache/pseuds/warhead_ache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be an archive of drawings I've made of my Original Characters, either interacting with each other or other people's OCs. I'll be sure to include some context about them and of the situations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NSFW Original Character Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This first chapter will act as an introduction to my characters that I will be including. As I make their character sheets I'll be sure to update it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To start off the group, this is Thaddeus "Thad" Judas, a human turned vampire made for a Lost Boys AU me and some friends started thinking up. He's grown a bit since his creation and I have him in two groups, one taking place in the Lost Boys timeline in the 80s and another in a more present day College setting. </p><p>Some fun Facts about Thad:</p>
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">Turned in ‘79 at age 29. It was New Years and he was thirsty and offered a dubious drink so he just chugged that shit. “*tongue click* tastes like a penny”.</li>
<li class="li1">Even as a vamp he forgets he can’t eat regular food and will accidentally eat anything put in front of him. (Loves Barb for making food he can actually eat)</li>
<li class="li1">He went to college and got a bachelors in chemistry. Uses that to make plasma energy drink for the boys.</li>
<li class="li1">He went to college on a scholarship, it wasn’t to a big Uni or anything. He wanted to have something to show his parents he wasn’t a slacker. He’s smart when he wants to be, and chemistry has always been a strong suit for him, despite not fitting a "sciency" persona.</li>
<li class="li1">And with that, he uses his chemist knowledge for evil, or just shitty pranks (ie dookie spray)</li>
<li class="li1">He will also forget how to add sometimes, be blames it on being undead.</li>
<li class="li1">Is down to PARTAY with anyone ;) (very nonchalantly poly and has a lot of casual hook ups with friends who want to)</li>
<li class="li1">He makes a mess when he eats</li>
<li class="li1">Will fight you if you’re mean to his boys. Sometimes the urge is out of his control and if none of the smart guys are around he will make a crime scene</li>
<li class="li1">He’s good at climbing walls, and has the vampire speed. Flight and mind control is difficult.</li>
<li class="li1">His gag reflex is nonexistent, and loves an oral stimulus.</li>
<li class="li1">He loves satisfying his partner but always forgets about himself. And a lot of time they forget about him too</li>
<li class="li1">Cuban American, first generation. Didn't have a good relationship with his folks, a mixture of too much pressure to do well in school, lack of understanding of his ADHD, and differing ideologies created a rift between them and he left after getting a scholarship to a good college. They haven't seen him since he was 18.</li>
<li class="li1">Is all about free love and that’s why he ended up in a cult for a while. </li>
<li class="li1">Prefers to go after scummy people for a meal, animals are good too but sometimes he does feel bad for the animal. Not much for a cat caller.</li>
<li class="li1">He will wear clothes to death and only buys from thrift stores cause he likes to modify his clothes heavily and would rather do it to well worn things already.</li>
</ul><p><br/>

</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find more of my art at my Twitter or Instagram @warhead_ache</p><p>https://twitter.com/warhead_ache</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>